Et le soleil, quand se lèvera t il ?
by Allissi
Summary: les temps sont durs a konoha: l'arivée d'un petit être soit disant fragile chamboule tout .Avec sa rajoutez y une histoire louche avec de méchant ninjas et vous saurez tout des tourments qu'endure la pauvre ville de konoha...


Prologue

Cette histoire se déroule dans les next génération (désolé pour les

spoiles) Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Yamato rentre au village de Konoha, sans Sasuke.

Tsunade décide que le retour de Sasuke, au village, devient une

Mission prioritaire. Elle décide donc de confier une nouvelle mission a

Naruto : celle de retrouver la fille « aux yeux dorés ».

Selon le peu d'information, d'une fiabilité incertaine, qu'il y a sur elle, elle serait arrivée à l'âge de 8 ans au village de Konoha. Elle est née au village du Son et elle avait déjà un niveau trop élevé pour la laisser s'approcher des autres enfants. Par prudence qu'elle est été envoyer au village dans le but d'exécuter une mission ordonnée par

Orochimaru, elle fut mise sous tutelle d'un jounin.

Sa mémoire étant incapable de lui rappeler ce qu'elle était venue faire ici personne n'as jamais pus être sur des raisons de son arriver, même sous hypnose...

Depuis ses 12 ans plus personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue, on sait juste qu'elle était diplômée de Konoha.

La mission de Naruto, Sakura et Sai est donc a présent de retrouver cette fille.

Chapitre 1

Naruto : Une fille ?

Tsunade : Oui.

Naruto : aux yeux dorés... ?

Tsunade : Oui...

Naruto : qu'on doit retrouver ...?

Tsunade : JE VIENS JUSTE DE TE L'EXPLIQUER POUR LA

CINQUI??ME FOIS !!!!!!

Naruto : Ah... Mais je n'étais pas sure de tout comprendre.

Sakura : ...

Sai : ...

Tsunade : Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Vous avez deux jour pour la retrouver avant que je ne lance une recherche dans les autres villages. Alors faite vite !!

Naruto, Sakura et Sai : OUI !

Naruto : On commence par où ?

Sai : Et si on se séparait ?

Sakura : C'est une bonne idée Sai !

Naruto : Pourquoi s'est toujours les autres qui ont les bonnes idées

?? --

Sakura : Qui va par où ?

Sai : Sakura, tu cherches aux niveaux des frontières, Naruto tu

Cherche vers le sud-ouest, et moi vers le nord-est.

Naruto : Pourquoi c'est toi qui décides ?

Sakura : Naruto...

Sai : T'a une meilleure idée peut-être ? On a que 2 jours.

Naruto : Pff...

Sai : On se retrouve ici demain matin pour voire si on a des indices.

Et les trois shinobis partir chacun dans leur direction indiquée.

Malheureusement, toutes leurs recherches se conclure vaine.

Sakura : J'ai fait les frontières du Sud et de l'Est, aucune trace d'une fille « aux yeux dorés ».

Sai : Pareil pour le Nord du village, rien. Et toi, Naruto, tes recherches ont donné quelque chose ?

Naruto : QUE-DAL-LE ! À croire que cette fille n'a jamais existé.

Sai : Il nous reste quand même des endroits où chercher. On se repose un peu et l'on retard dans une heure.

Naruto : Eh, Sakura-chan ! On va manger des Ramens ensemble ?

Sakura : Non, désolé Naruto-kun, je pensais aller me reposer un

Peu...Après la mission, promis ! À tout à l'heure !

Naruto : Tempi, j'irai tout seul.

Sai : Tu ne me le proposes pas à moi ?

Naruto : tu peux rêver !

Sai : ...Sympas...

(Je crois que Sai se sens aimé...)

Une heure plus tard : les recherches reprennent jusqu'au soir, fin du délai...

Naruto : Y'a rien ! Y'a rien ! Y'a rien ! À croire que la vieille se paie notre tronche !!! Oui, mais si on retrouve vraiment cette fille, comment elle fera revenir Sasuke-kun... Tsunade nous a rien dit a son sujet, j'suis sure qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle nous a dit. Il nous reste moins d'une heure et pas la moindre piste, rien qui nous prouve son existence...

Naruto commença marcher au milieu de la foule, complètement brisé.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour voire les gents marcher autour de lui, l'éviter, le doubler, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait : des yeux de couleur Or.

Naruto désespérait peut-être trop vite.

Pourtant son attention fut attirée par une personne en particulier : une fille, elle marcher tête baisser,sa frange tombant devant son visage, impossible de voir ses yeux, un sourire timide se lissait sur ses lèvres. Doucement, elle relevait sa tête pour laisser apparaître son visage en entier.

Naruto s'arrêta de marcher sans même sent rendre compte, dévisageant cette jeune fille.

Son regard se plongea une fraction de seconde dans le bleu des yeux de Naruto.

Ses iris étaient d'or, comme de l'or pur luisant sous un soleil ardant.

Elle effleura l'épaule son épaule. Avant que Naruto se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il recherchait et qu'il se retourne, elle avait déjà disparut dans la foule.

**Laissez des ptites review pour savoir se que vous pensez de la fic **


End file.
